


Fishnet

by Argyle_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fisting, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Ginny really likes Hermione's costume.





	Fishnet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely alittlewhisper's fault. She just had to make some comment about fishnet condoms and Goths. Also, I'd say I can't believe I wrote this, but who am I kidding. I've written worse.

Dean Thomas was famous for a lot of things. At twenty-five he was the most successful artist in the wizarding world. His work had made him richer than even the Malfoy's, a point no one who knew them could resist rubbing in. None of that really mattered to his friends though. The things that did matter was that Dean was a nice guy and he threw the best Halloween parties in all of wizarding England.

The haunted house was always a huge success. So was the band, the food, the open bar and the decorations. So was the fact that certain former members of Slytherin house were permanently banned. But the costumes were the real treat. In order to get in the door, you had to be in costume, and the best costumes took home prizes large enough to pay Ginny's rent for a year.

That night, she hadn't given a damn about the prizes or the haunted house or the band or the food or any of it. All she cared about were the costumes, or rather one costume in particular. She had no idea what a 'Goth' was, at least she was pretty sure it wasn't a reference to the German barbarians that had sacked Rome, but she was sure of two things. One, they must be at least partially related to vampires, and two, Hermione looked positively stunning as one.

Instead of the usual bushy brown, her hair was a straight, liquid black. Her nails and her lips matched her hair perfectly, standing out in sharp contrast to her milky white skin. Her eyes alone were enough to drive Ginny mad. Instead of their normal chocolate brown, the irises were yellow with only a narrow vertical slit for a pupil. The lashes were thick and lush and they were framed in heavy eyeliner.

But it was the clothes that had done Ginny in.

Hermione was wearing a fishnet top that stopped just above her navel. Over that, she wore dragon leather under wire bra. The matching skirt ended less then a centimeter below her arse, leaving the suspenders holding up the fishnet stockings exposed. Her hands were covered in fishnet gloves, and her feet and lower calves were encased in heavy black boots with polished silver buckles. And there was a black leather collar around her neck.

The whole night, she hadn't been able to take her eyes off those stockings. Hermione had known it too. She'd been a shameless tease. She'd sat across from Ginny and slowly worked her way through a plate of strawberries, letting bits of the juice escape before she licked it off the corners of her mouth with a tongue every bit was red as the fruit.

And Ginny wasn't the only one looking either. She'd caught Ron and Harry staring at one point, even though both of them rarely gave anyone but each other a look. Ginny had just smiled and slipped an arm around Hermione's waist. They'd both had their chance after all.

When the prizes were announced, it didn't surprise Ginny one bit when Hermione took home the Galleons for sexiest costume. It did seem to surprise Seamus that the women he'd been drooling over the whole evening was Hermione. Not that Ginny cared. She'd been too busy dragging Hermione towards the Apparation point to hear more than a shocked "That's Granger?"

Hermione had laughed the whole way and for a minute Ginny wondered if she'd be able to stop long enough to make it home, but when they'd gotten to the Apparation point, Hermione had just pulled out her wand and smiled.

"Race you," she'd said, before disappearing with a crack. Ginny had cursed, pulled her wand and followed.

The moment she appeared in their flat, Hermione grabbed her, shoved her back against the wall and kissed her. It was rough and needy and hot. Hermione nipped at her lips and pressed a gloved hand into her crotch and when Ginny opened her mouth to groan Hermione filled it with her tongue.

Hermione's tongue tasted of strawberries and her lips tasted like semi-sweet bakers chocolate and Ginny wanted more. Her hands found Hermione's leather clad breasts and she squeezed. Hermione moaned into her mouth, and reached for the fastening of the trousers of Ginny's tuxedo. Ginny slid her hands between Hermione's breasts and worked open the bra's clasp. Hermione groaned again as Ginny's hands slipped under the bra.

She slid her thumbs over nipples that poked through the weave of the fishnet top and it made her shudder. She grabbed Hermione by the waist and spun her around so Hermione was the one pressed against the wall. When she broke the kiss and pulled back long enough to push the bra off Hermione's shoulders, she discovered nipples every bit as black as Hermione's lips.

"Taste them," Hermione said.

Ginny leaned forward and covered Hermione's right nipple with her mouth and sucked it through the fishnet. It was like sucking on a bar of Honeyduke's best dipped in heavy cream, only it was better because of the throaty moans Hermione made. And the way Hermione curled her fingers in Ginny's hair only made it better.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She was going to take Hermione right there in the hallway. She reached down and yanked Hermione's skirt up around her waist.

At least, she meant to. The damn thing wouldn't move, and for some reason Hermione was laughing.

She looked up and Hermione held up her wand. Ginny nodded and moved back. Hermione tapped the skirt and Ginny watched as it suddenly rode up a good five centimeters, baring Hermione's cunt and a mass of black curls that perfectly matched the hair on her head.

Ginny smiled and leaned forward. She started at Hermione's breasts, savoring the chocolate and cream taste again for a moment before licking her way down. She wasn't surprised when the milky white skin was what tasted of cream. She wasn't surprised when she ran her tongue through the black curls and tasted more chocolate. She was a bit surprised when she parted bright red folds and tasted strawberries.

She found Hermione's clit with the ease of long practice. Hermione was so wet already she slipped two fingers inside instead of starting with one.

"Oh, God," Hermione moaned and ground against her face. It was all the encouragement Ginny needed. She started fucking Hermione like there was no tomorrow. Hermione fisted her hands in Ginny's hair and started begging.

"Oh, God, oh God! Yes, oh, Ginny, oh God, please."

Ginny felt one of the fishnet clad legs hook over her shoulder.

"Please, please, oh God, Ginny. Harder, fuck me harder."

Ginny pulled her fingers almost all the way out, and when she pushed back in, it was with three instead of two.

"Oh, FUCK ME!" Hermione screamed as she banged her head back against the wall. Ginny was more than happy to comply. She sucked Hermione's clit between her lips and pressed down while she flicked it with her tongue.

The noise Hermione made when she came always reminded Ginny of the way a dragon sounded when it was enraged.

She slipped her fingers out of Hermione and waited until Hermione looked down to lick them off, one by one. She smiled. It still tasted like strawberries.

Hermione moaned.

"I want you," Hermione said. "I want you right here."

Ginny smiled and started to take off the tailcoat. Hermione caught her wrist.

"Leave it," she said, and with a flick of her hand, Ginny's shirt, bra, knickers, pants sock and shoes vanished leaving her in a white waffle weave vest, tailcoat and bow tie. She could feel the vest and coat shrink and tighten in places even as they loosened in others. When the spell was finished, the whole thing hugged the curves of her body to a ridiculous degree.

Hermione licked her lips and waved her wand again. The too short skirt fell from around her waist and joined the bra on the hall floor. Then she offered Ginny a hand up.

Ginny barely made it to her feet before Hermione pulled her into a kiss and pressed a thigh between her legs. Ginny didn't even think about it. She just ground herself against the thigh.

And nearly came on the spot as her clit rubbed over the fishnet stockings.

"Bloody hell," she said.

Hermione laughed. "Go ahead. I've charmed it so you can't get a burn."

"You planned this?"

Hermione just grabbed her arse and pulled her across the thigh.

After that, Ginny was lost. She just wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and held on as they ground against each other. When Hermione shoved aside the vest and started kneading one of Ginny's breasts, Ginny reached down and started rubbing Hermione's clit. It took about two minutes before she came.

"Oh, that was good," Ginny said as she rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione ran her tongue over Ginny's ear.

"What makes you think I'm done," she whispered in a breathy voice. "I charmed every inch of this outfit." She punctuated the statement by sliding a fishnet-covered thumb over Ginny's nipple.

Ginny's head jerked up and she looked into Hermione's eyes for a long moment.

"Bedroom! Now!"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Ginny half lead and half dragged Hermione to the bedroom, stopping along the way for an occasional grope or kiss.

"Where do you want me?" Ginny asked.

"On the bench, bent over the bed."

Ginny nodded and bent over to pull the bench out from under the bed. She gave it a tap with her wand and it grew in height until she could kneel on it and be at the perfect height to lay her body on the bed, which is exactly what she did.

"Arms over your head."

Ginny felt a shudder pass through her. She stretched her arms out over her head.

"Incarsero locatus."

The soft cotton ropes wrapped around her wrist. They weren't actually attached to anything, but Hermione's modification of the standard binding spell meant the ropes wouldn't move.

She squirmed as she felt Hermione lift the tails of her coat and drape them to leave her arse bare.

"Sanitatus Rectus."

Ginny gasped as the sanitizing spell spread over and into her arse. She moaned when Hermione stretched a barrier over her arse and cunt a moment later.

Then Hermione cupped each cheek in a hand wrapped in that wonderful, magical fishnet.

"You're such a bad little girl, Ginny Weasley."

Hermione squeezed and spread her cheeks apart.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you showing me off? The way you wrapped your arm around me?"

She felt Hermione lay down on her back and nip at her left earlobe.

"Did it get you wet? Did it turn you on knowing everybody in the room wanted to shag your girl rotten?"

Hermione kissed the nape of her neck.

"I bet you nearly creamed your knickers when Harry looked at my arse."

Ginny groaned when Hermione's weight lifted off her and Hermione let go of her arse.

"Or maybe, you just like rubbing your brothers' noses in the fact that you've got a girl and none of them have managed that yet."

Smack.

Ginny screamed when the first blow landed on her arse with stinging force.

"You know what I think?"

Smack.

"I think..."

Smack.

"...you..."

Smack.

"...would have..."

Smack.

"...loved to..."

Smack.

"...fuck me..."

The blows didn't let up and Ginny lifted her arse up, whimpered and silently pleading for more.

"...on the buffet table in front of the whole crowd. I think poor, plain little Ginny Weasley would have loved to show the whole room that she had what everybody else wanted."

Ginny was crying with frustration, waving her arse eagerly for each blow while trying her best to hump the bed.

"Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I wanted to..."

"Wanted to what?"

"I wanted to fuck you. I didn't care who saw. I wanted them to see. I wanted everyone to see."

The blows stopped and she whimpered.

"See, you can be a good girl when you want to."

Ginny started to reply, but she never got the chance.

Hermione grabbed her arse. The stigging from her slow kneading was much worse than the spanking itself. Ginny moaned with each press of the thumb, each squeeze, and when Hermione spread the cheeks open and ran her tongue over Ginny's arse, it was almost enough to make her come.

When Hermione's tongue pushed inside her arse, she didn't think she could get any closer to heaven, but she'd forgotten what started everything.

That is, until Hermione pushed a pair of fishnet covered fingers inside her and started fucking her, nice and slow.

Too damned slow.

"More."

Hermione added a finger. Ginny fisted the sheets. The tongue was amazing, the fingers unbelievable, and it wasn't enough.

"More," she said.

Hermione slipped a fourth finger inside her.

"Oh, God."

Hermione's tongue pushed inside her once, twice, and then Ginny felt it leave her arse all together.

"Hermione," she said.

"You want more?"

"Please. Please, love, please."

Hermione brought the heal of her free hand up and ground it over Ginny's clit.

"Oh God, oh my God."

"More?"

"Yes, yes, please Hermione, yes, God yes."

Hermione tucked her thumb into the palm of the hand she was using to finger Ginny and when she pushed inside, she kept going.

Ginny came the first time when Hermione's hand slid inside her past the third knuckle. She came again when the fingers curled over into a fist.

"Oh God, oh, oh bloody hell, oh God don't you dare stop."

Hermione's thumb brushed her clit and she screamed. Hermione moved her first, a short thrust, just a centimeter and Ginny through her head back. Hermione ran her tongue over Ginny's arse and Ginny groaned. Hermione pushed her tongue inside and Ginny came.

Ginny would have groaned when she felt Hermione's hand slip out of her, but she was too spent. When Hermione released the ropes, she would have crawled up on the bed herself, but she could barely move.

She smiled as Hermione lay next to her. Then frowned.

"What about you?"

Hermione smiled. "You're all done in."

"Oh, like that's ever stopped us before."

Hermione smiled.

"What do you suggest?"

"Why not shag me?"

"I thought I just did," Hermione said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why don't you get out your Valentines day present."

"Oh."

Ginny shook her head as Hermione rolled over and pulled open the nightstand drawer. When she rolled back over, she was holding a bright red dildo and a box of condoms.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked in a voice that was surprisingly shy, considering what they'd been doing less than five minutes earlier. "I mean, after that, you're bound to be a little..."

"Loose?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well now, that depends on where you put it, now doesn't it?"

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock, but her voice dripped with desire.

"Can I?"

Ginny mustered a little of her returning strength she had left and pulled Hermione into a kiss.

"I've told you before, I'll do anything you want." She looked down at the dildo. "Although I will kind miss the fishnet."

Hermione laughed and picked up her wand. "Accio."

Ginny watched with delight as a package of stockings came sailing into the room.

"I was worried about runs," Hermione said as she opened the package. She shrunk one down and pulled it over the dildo, then cast the anti-burn charms she'd used on her costume on it, before rolling a condom on it. The condom glowed and vanished. She pressed the base down and gasped as she suddenly felt it and felt the condom start lubricating it.

Ginny reached out and grasped it and Hermione moaned as Ginny stroked her.

"Oh. Oh, that's really good."

Ginny thought about it for a second. It wasn't really that labor intensive a task. She smiled at Hermione and slid down the bed, just enough that she could wrap her lips around the head of the dildo and pump the shaft in her fist.

"Oh. Oh. Oh, Ginny, I'm going to-"

Hermione stopped mid sentence as her whole body seized up before she started shaking and screaming.

When it was over, Ginny looked up at her.

"So, are you going to bugger me or not?"

"Well, if someone hadn't been so busy sucking me off, I might have gotten to it by now."

Ginny laughed as Hermione helped her move back up the bed. She lifted herself up long enough for Hermione to slip a pillow under her arse, then lay back and spread her legs.

Hermione knelt between them and hooked Ginny's legs up over her thighs. She scooted forward until she could position the head of the dildo at Ginny's arse.

"Go on, then."

She pushed in slowly and Ginny moaned. She didn't understand why Hermione was so shy about this. It wasn't like she was shy about letting Hermione know how good it felt.

"Go on. I haven't got all night. Give it to me."

Hermione laughed and nodded, then she started to move. Ginny clenched around her and the look on her face went from unadulterated pleasure to sheer bliss.

"Harder."

Hermione nodded and stopped holding back.

It was heaven. Not just the feeling of being filled. Not just the amazing stretching feeling. Not even the rough rubbing of the fishnet. It was pure heaven watching the look of pleasure oh Hermione's face and knowing that she put it there. And when Hermione slipped a gloved hand down and found her clit, it barely even registered. She was to busy with the wonders that were Hermione's chocolate and cream flavored breasts and her strawberry tongue and just the feel of the woman she loved in her arms.

She came a little before Hermione's second orgasm, and when that was over, she pulled her down and held her.

"I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you, too," Ginny replied.

Hermione rose up, and her cheeks colored a bit. "Do you know what a cheerleader is?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, we don't have to wait until next year's party you know."


End file.
